1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and in particular to a hand tool for removing fly-screens from window frames. The invention has been developed primarily for use in the maintenance or repair of buildings and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly-screens are oftentimes difficult to remove from window frames for a number of reasons. For example, undesirable movement or subsidence in a building structure can cause the corresponding window frames to become distorted. Alternatively, a general buildup of contaminants overtime can cause the fly-screens to stick to the window frames. Even adverse weather conditions may cause the window frames to contract. In these situations, people oftentimes resort to a variety of inappropriate tools to try to remove the fly-screen from the window frame, including such tools as screw drivers or knives. Such tools can damage the fly-screen, window frame or both during the removal process. In addition, using such sharp tools is also dangerous to the user, particularly in situations where the fly-screen is strongly held within the window frame or if the conditions are wet or icy.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the art for improved hand tools for removing a fly-screen from a window frame which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.